A Lot Can Happen In 20 Years
by Scarlett-Clarke
Summary: This is the story of a photograph blu tacked to a study wall that holds the story of two brothers.


**A Lot Can Happen In 20 Years...**

_In England's study, there is a picture that is blue tacked the wall. It's only a photograph but it holds so many memories, both good and bad. But it holds one of the worst memories of all. A lot can happen in 20 years..._

The taller of the two ran a hand through his dirty blond locks and plastered a goofy grin on his face while throwing an arm around his brother. The smaller of the two wriggled uncomfortably in the others embrace, trying to shrug it off. He shook his blond head, making the blue streaks in it bounce around and look even messier. The various bands and chains round his wrists jangled as he tried to shrug his younger brother off but to no avail.

'Smile!' yelled a cheery French voice and both men grinned at the camera.

20 Years Later...

England looked at the photograph in his hand. The blue streaks and piercings gone and the band t-shirts and ripped jeans replaced with a smart uniform. The happy memories came flooding back and he smiled. Then the bad ones came back too and his heart dropped into his boots. He jumped when an arm was thrown round his shoulder and a loud voice shouted at him.

'Britain! What ya doin'?' America yelled. England froze as he realised who was behind him. Not him. Please not him.

'Nothing fat arse. Leave me alone,' was the stubborn reply as the smaller hid the photo behind his back.

'Hey what's that?!' The American made a grab for the photograph and held it high above his head so the British man couldn't reach it.

'I remember this! Why have you got this?' America squinted through his glasses at the two figures in the picture. Himself, tall, no glasses, with a mop of dirty blonde hair and that stubborn cowlick, grinning his signature goofy grin for the camera and hugging the short figure of England. England. Wearing his punk clothes and sporting blue streaked bed hair, numerous chains and too many piercings to count.

'Hey give that back you bloody wan...' England started to shout but was cut short by America.

'Britain why have you got this?'

'Because it's mine you arse! Now give it back!' The English man shook his head angrily and muttered swears under his breath.

'Why did you keep it?' America asked, unusually quiet.

'I...I...I... I just like the memories,' England stammered. He was taken aback by the question. The normally excited American was just staring at the photograph with a look of such sadness and despair; it made England's heart break to see his brother... NO! He wasn't his brother any more... That was why he hated him but that look. It was the look of how Britain felt.

'We had some good times didn't we?' America smiled. 'Then I screwed it all up and now you hate me.'

England stood there, unable to say anything. He had never heard the other nation say anything like this. He certainly wasn't expecting for what came next.

'I miss you England. I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you and wish you'd forgive me, even though that is asking quite a lot...'

America was cut off by Britain who grabbed the younger nation and hugged him tight. America was stunned. He hadn't expected the stubborn nation to forgive him, let alone hug him.

'Of course I forgive you. It was as much my fault as yours and to be perfectly honest, I have missed having my little brother around,' Britain mumbled into the chest of his younger brother's bomber jacket. America put his arms round his newly reinstated brother and hugged him tight.

They stayed like that for a while until England tried to pull away from the American's strong grip and failing. America had a flashback of when the photo was taken and England trying to shove him off then as well. He began to grin and then to laugh. Eventually he was rolling on the floor with tears of laughter running down his face. When he could he sat up and looked up into the frowning face of the man who had rescued him all those years ago. England crossed his arms.

'What the bloody hell is wrong with you, you bloody idiot?' The hint of a smile betraying the Englishman's real emotions to the younger nation.

'Oh Britain, I've missed you so much.' America smiled.

England's face broke into the glorious smile that America remembered so well and he began to laugh.

_In England's study, there is a picture that is blue tacked the wall. It's only a photograph but it holds so many memories, both good and bad. But now it holds the best memory of all. The memory of two brothers. A lot can happen in 20 years..._


End file.
